<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daffodils by moonfairy13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857047">Daffodils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13'>moonfairy13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FairySafe, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my final fic in the 2021 Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest, The prompt was, "Anything involving daffodils, tulips and/or crocuses" and this is for Quartz, with love and thanks 💜</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daffodils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz/gifts">Quartz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my final fic in the 2021 Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest, The prompt was, "Anything involving daffodils, tulips and/or crocuses" and this is for Quartz, with love and thanks 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten seconds after the wall fell, and Ron Weasley knew that he and Hermione would only ever share one passionate kiss. Not only had Lavender been on his mind ever since (because, as much as he loved both witches, their kisses felt really different), but the stricken look on Hermione’s face as she rushed towards the pile of rubble that covered his brother told Ron everything he needed to know about where Hermione’s true feelings lay. Even as he rushed to help pull Fred from underneath the wall, Ron, who was normally far less insightful than his friend, wondered if she even knew herself.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, and George Weasley decided that he was going to make Hermione Granger his best friend for life. Whether she wanted that position or not. She had helped uncover his twin, and then immediately set to work kissing him. Although the healers had later tried to explain to George that this was a very effective muggle way of bringing someone back to life, he and his mother had both continued to choose to believe that there was more to it than this. Whatever Hermione had done, it had worked, and George made a lifelong promise not only to be Hermione’s ally but to serve as another brother to the witch who had no blood siblings. He wasn’t sure, as he explained to Oliver that night, whether that meant that he needed to protect Hermione from Fred, who he knew had fancied her since the Yule Ball, or give the two a push towards each other. Oliver had laughed and said that he would probably find both to be necessary over time, especially given that George himself had taken so long to ask his quidditch captain out that Fred had ended up doing it for him.</p>
<p>Ten hours post Fred’s admission to St Mungo’s, and Arthur Weasley gently woke Hermione, who had fallen asleep by Fred’s side, with her head on George’s shoulder. The young witch had spent all day sharing most of her attention between Ron, Harry and all of what Bill called ‘the official shit’. But each time that she had been freed from the questions and debriefings, she had returned to Fred’s bedside. George would open his arm, making room for her on his seat, and snuggling Hermione into his side. It was, Fleur would whisper to Oliver later, as if the pair had magically bonded as siblings, with George able to feel and anticipate Hermione’s need for comfort. Each time Fred awoke in Hermione’s presence, he would give her a smile, thank her again, attempt to share a joke with George and then accept a little food and a few sips of pumpkin juice before falling back into a fitful, pain-potion induced sleep. George and Hermione chatted softly while he slept; about the shop, Hermione's NEWTs and plans, and whether Hermione would like a job, either in the shop or helping George work out how he could get Oliver to wear his kilt more.</p>
<p>Ten days after the dust had cleared, and Ginny Weasley kept Hermione up for half the night whispering about what a sweet picture she and Fred had made in The Burrow's living room that day. Hermione had begun to read to Fred every afternoon, and already they had developed a pattern wherein she would wait until he was tired after his post-lunch exercises and then sit on the longest sofa with a cup of tea beside her. Hermione would reach for the book they were reading together and settle a soft pillow on her lap. Fred would then lay on the sofa, head on the pillow, and gaze at Hermione while she read him a chapter. The pair seemed oblivious to the meaningful looks that the Weasleys gave each other when they saw Hermione absent-mindedly stroking Fred’s hair while she read, or watched as Fred put his arm around Hermione’s waist and snuggled further into her for a nap. Hermione was glad that Ginny wouldn’t see her blushes so well by candlelight, and told Ginny that she couldn’t possibly think about romance until she had recovered, found her parents and figured out what she wanted to do with her life. And besides, she said, more quietly, she didn’t want them to get together just because Fred felt grateful. That wouldn’t do at all. </p>
<p>Ten weeks into Fred’s recovery, and Charlie Weasley had – much to his mother’s delight – returned home for the fourth weekend in a row in order to help Fred with some physiotherapy. The dragon keeper was by far the Weasley most interested in fitness and, more importantly, the Weasley most suited to working with Fred, who was easily distracted and sometimes stubborn in the face of pain. Charlie omitted to mention that there was a woman in a village outside Bristol whom he had met when she was on holiday in Romania and who he liked to visit. He instead allowed his mother to believe that he was spending Saturday evening and night drinking with his old quidditch teammates. But during the daytime, Charlie would prescribe exercises, help Fred stretch his muscles and then leave his brother in Hermione’s care before seeking out Ginny, George and Oliver. They, and Fleur when she was around, were the most likely to have the latest details of the budding romance. Which, although Fred and Hermione were now on their third book and talking about beginning a whole series, which seemed like quite a commitment to the Weasleys, didn’t seem to be going anywhere. When Charlie tentatively asked Fred about it one day, the elder twin stubbornly told his brother that, when he was able to walk without help and could be certain that he wouldn’t be a burden on the witch who already cared for too many people, then he would consider asking her on a date. The tone of Fred’s voice let Charlie know that the subject was closed until further notice.</p>
<p>Ten months after the fateful battle that they now knew had truly been the end of the terror that they had all lived for so long, Molly shed tears of joy as she watched her middle son walk, completely unaided and pain free, to the pond and back. It was the first time that Fred had taken this journey by himself since the wall had fallen, and his mother and Hermione sat on a picnic blanket and chatted softly as they watched him. As he returned across the grass, they saw that he had a bunch of freshly picked daffodils in each hand. One he gave to his mother who, when she saw the look in his eyes, immediately arose and announced that she needed to prepare lunch. Molly knew that she could, if she was subtle about it, get the details from Hermione later. But she didn’t need much detail to understand the significance of Fred kneeling in front of Hermione, presenting her with the flowers and then asking her a question which she answered by taking his face in her hands and pressing a long kiss to his lips. Molly could have sworn that, when they finally paused for air, she saw Hermione’s lips shaping the words, ‘it’s probably about time’, and she couldn’t have agreed more.</p>
<p>Ten years later, and Arthur was pouring wine for Hermione’s parents, who had arrived at The Burrow by car with Charlie and his wife, because Lauren and Jean both far preferred the drive down the M5 on a Sunday morning to the squeeze of apparition. They pulled up just as a small squadron of brooms arrived. Much to the surprise of the Weasleys, Hermione had been the most laid back of all of the mums when it came to brooms and flying. When Lauren had asked her once, Hermione told her muggle friend such stories of daring adventures and flying on magical creatures that Lauren wasn’t sure if Fred or George had given Hermione some sort of potion by accident. As long as there was only one child per broom, and effective sticking charms were used, Hermione was happy for her kids to fly even long distances, and she had allowed Fred, George and Oliver to teach her to fly well. Her one-child-per-broom rule meant that, when Hermione’s third pregnancy resulted in twins, she needed not one but two additional helpers on sunny Sundays, but Oliver and George were always delighted to floo to Fred and Hermione’s and make the journey together. Rose loved to fly with George and talk about the new products that were in creation, while Hugo sought out Oliver and begged him to lag behind so that they could do tricks without his parents seeing. Fred and Hermione would strap a twin each to their chests and fly side by side, enjoying the rush of the wind through their hair and the laughter of their happy, squawking toddlers.</p>
<p>Ten decades passed, and Ron still smiled in reminiscence every time Fred and Hermione apparated to The Burrow and walked through the daffodils, hand in hand but for the moment when Fred would bend to pick a bunch for his witch. Ron and Hermione sometimes joked softly about their one kiss when they were alone with the washing up, or while waiting for Harry at another of the annual events that was still held to remember their fallen friends. Their friendship remained as loving and as spark-filled as ever, but they both knew they were happier with others than they would ever have been as a couple. He and Lavender lived at The Burrow now, so that Molly and Arthur could spend their last years resting and enjoying their many great-great-grandchildren. But Fred and Hermione still came over every Sunday; always apparating in by the pond, always walking past the daffodil bed, whether or not the smiling yellow flowers were in bloom, and always grateful for the love that life had brought them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>